I'm in Love with My Teacher
by Forever or Never
Summary: Aijima Haruka, the only female teacher in an all-boys school. Jinguji Ren, a flirt who attends this college and slowly falls for the married woman. Ichinose Tokiya, the perfectionist who immediately goes head over heels for his teacher. What happens when the three meet and fall in a forbidden love? Ren x Haruka x Tokiya
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry for starting another story but I've been itching to write this one. Literally. I've been dreaming about it for a while :\ I'm sorry!

**I'm in Love with My Teacher**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Jinguji Ren calmly walked down the wide hallways of Shining College, an all-arts college for those who are interested in composing music, becoming an idol (which Ren was aiming for), dancing, modeling, and painting. The flirt's cold, blue eyes flickered towards the decorative, gold plaques that had the room numbers imprinted on them. He was searching the campus for room 303: the idol's room. He heard rumors that there's a female teacher, the only female in this all-boys school. He involuntarily smirked, licking his lips. He sure hoped he was in her class.<p>

But then again, it's a one-in-a-million chance. There are at least two thousand rooms in this entire college.

Wondering how Ren got in here? His older brother, Jinguji Seiichirou, enrolled him here to make their company flourish. Both of their parents had died in a terrible airplane crash, leaving the throne open for Seiichirou. That means that Seiichirou has complete control over Ren if he's on the royal seat. Thus, Seiichirou forced him to attend this college to get their title more famous and noticeable. But Ren wasn't complaining; he heard there was a lady somewhere in this building.

Finally, the tall 19 year old found room 303, the plaque decorated with gold linings, the numbers cursive, and the word "Room" all fancy looking. He took a shallow breath and advanced in.

The room was almost empty. Only a few nerd-looking guys were there, sitting in their appropriate seats, since there was a hand-made chart on the chalk board. The writing was full and curly, each letter neat and readable. He glanced towards the board, noticing his last and first name in the front row. Ren rolled his eyes, completely displeased with his seat. No matter what, the flirt was always placed in the front. He hoped that he wouldn't get on his teacher's bad side with his lazy persona.

Slowly, males started to flood into the room, glancing at the chart for their assigned seats. To the right of Ren was this dude with jet black hair, ruffled like he didn't care. And he didn't. He just stared at the front of the room, completely bored out of his mind. Behind him was a boy with neatly trimmed hair, gelled to the back of his head. He was a brunette with dashing features: hard, silver eyes shining with mischief. _Well, he isn't as handsome as Jinguji Ren_, Ren thought to himself, scoffing. And finally, to the left of the blue eyed man was a slacker. His feet were propped on top of the desk, his upper body leaning back as he whistled a melody from a song called 'Identity' by Miyano Mamoru. Ren rolled his eyes, not entertained by his neighbors.

It was nine thirty in the morning and the teacher still hasn't come to their class yet. The students were getting impatient as they got tired of sitting up properly and staring blankly at the board. They wanted something to happen. And in a few seconds, something _will _happen.

Immediately, the doors opened. Ren's breath hitched in anticipation as he eagerly waited for a female figure to trot into the room. He let out a sigh of relief and excitement when he saw a feminine body rush into the room, long orange-y red hair whipping at her face as she raced to her desk, leaning her upper body over the large desk.

"G-gomenasai, minna-san," She panted, raking her hair out of her unblemished face. When Ren took in her appearance, he gave out a shallow breath: yellow glowing eyes, flawless porcelain skin, and plump lips. She pushed herself up and straightened her black pencil skirt, adjusting her buttons of her ivory blouse. Under the blouse was a tank top, Ren noticed.

"It's okay." The brunette winked at her, a smirk plastered on his lips. Ren flinched, quickly turning around to glare at the boy. Ren clenched his fists, mentally cursing at the boy. _That's my move…_ he thought, swiftly turning around to give the teacher a crooked grin.

The feminine teacher with wavy, red-orange locks blushed slightly as she laughed. "Thank you…" she stretched 'you' as she abruptly glanced at the board, "Suzumira Tatsukira," She finished, turning to the whole class and bowed apologetically. "Once again, I'm sorry for being late." Some boys laughed at her while many blushed, staring at her body. Yes, their teacher was _the_ only female in this college…and she had the perfect figure a jealous woman would want to ravage and claim as their own.

"Well?" someone called out, gaining her attention. She straightened her back and blinked innocently at him. Ren's face started to heat up as he stared at her angelic face. "What's your name, woman?"

"I'm Aijima Haruka," She answered, not bothered by the way he had called her. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a grin. "And I am your teacher for the next two years," She added, unable to contain her excitement. She let out a girly squeal, rocking on her heels and clapping with her fingers.

The person to Ren's right groaned in exasperation, hating their teacher already. But Ren's smirk only grew as he raised his eyebrows in excitement. Ren sure is interested in his teacher, alright. He plans to make her fall for his charms, soon. But not now, it's still the beginning of the year.

"So, do you want to jump right into work or do you want to get to know each other for a bit?" she clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on her soles. She tilted her head to the right, skimming the class for any raised hands. "Yes, Masaomi Kida?"

"I'd like to get to know you for a bit." The boy winked in her direction, trying to attract her with his pheromones. But that didn't work. The whole male population in this class was trying to attract her with their pheromones.

"Alright," She declared. "I'm Aijima Haruka, and I recently got married to my husband, Aijima Cecil. I'm 23 years old." She cut herself off, raising a hand to stop all the surprised comments. "I know, I'm young." she flipped her long hair to emphasize her point. She giggled before continuing, "But I started learning about music when I was 3 years old. I was far ahead from other people my age. And by the time I turned 14, I had the work of a college student." Many boys scoffed, stubbornly ignoring her point. "Hmmm, well, I play many instruments: the piano, the guitar, a violin, a viola, and I-"

"Cocky much?" a teen interrupted, looking away. His statement told one thing, but the redness on his cheeks gave him away. He clearly fell for her. Hard.

Haruka giggled, stifling her laugh with her ringed hand. She never continued her sentence. "Anyways, what about you guys? Do you want to share any thoughts?"

A popular kid raised his hands, his pointer and middle finger lazily pointing to the ceiling while the rest of his fingers were curled into his palms. "You're smokin' hot," He commented. Haruka blushed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her rear end against the chalk board, the place where the sticks were rested.

"Excuse me, but I'm _married,_" She said in a sassy tone but laughed after. Clearly, this woman was the type of teacher that everybody wants: funny, pretty, easy-going, and understanding. The guy who asked the question still winked at her, but she rolled her eyes in response. "Anybody else? Ah, yes, Tatsu Yuiichi?"

"What exactly are we going to learn in this class?" a boy with thick glasses asked. Haruka hummed while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"First, we're going to learn the fundamentals of becoming an idol. Then we're going to review notes-music notes-, projecting your voices, and then you're going to make your first song," Haruka replied. Groans started to bubble from their throats, but she started once again, "Don't worry, it's just one song," She joked, laughing. She cleared her throat. "Okay, we're going to start with a pretest since I see no more hands." More groans followed.

Aijima-sensei ignored them as she walked forward towards her desk to pick up a pile of papers. She waltzed to the first row, handing the first boy seven papers. Then to the next person, and so on.

"Everybody got a paper?" No hands were raised. "Pencil?" Everybody's hands were raised. She sighed dejectedly. "C'mon peeps, it's the first day of school. You're supposed to have twenty pencils sharpened and ready," She jokingly scolded the boys. They laughed along with her.

Ren smiled, enjoying his first day of school already. He really likes this teacher, and more than a teacher. Possibly love at first sight? Ren shook his head. She's already married. _But_, he still wants her, and whatever he wants, he gets.

**After Pretest**

"Everybody done?" Aijima-sensei asked the group of boys after the last boy dropped his pencil into the groove of the desk. They nodded, walking up to hand her their papers. "Oh, no, no, I'll come to you guys," She reassured them, getting up from her plush rolling chair and cat-walking down the aisles.

When she headed towards Ren's row, he smirked, leaning into his propped hand and staring at her figure. "Why, thank you, _Aijima-sama_." He stressed her name, causing a blush to form on her cheek bones.

"Jinguji-san!" she scolded, pouting. She snatched the paper out of his hand, gave him a stuck-out tongue, and harrumphed. Ren chuckled deeply, his laugh deep and rich. Haruka blushed more, continuing down the aisle. "Thank you Suzumira-san." She mumbled to Tatsukira.

After she collected all the worksheets, she headed towards her desk and sat on top of it. "So, how was it? Easy, I hope…?"

"It was okay," a man in his late teens mumbled, sighing deeply.

"Okay then." Haruka looked away, trying to bite back a smile. "Anywho, let's talk about the future." She heavily placed the pretests on her desk, patting her thighs after.

"Oh, so now we're talking about the future," the guy who called her hot complained. But after he said that, a smirk immediately replaced his frown. "You mean _our _future?" he winked suggestively at her, earning a whack from his neighbor.

"Shut your trap," He hissed. The black haired flirt rolled his eyes, staring at Aijima-sensei. She waited for them to stop their mini argument.

"So about the song you guys were complaining about," Haruka started, "at the end of the year, you guys are going to be writing lyrics to a song. And you have to put this hidden message in this song that tells me something about you," She explained, using her hands to gesture the explanation out. "But you're going to have to record it. You wouldn't want to sing in front of everybody, now do you?" she wagged her eyebrows suggestively, causing Ren and Tatsukira to blush crimson. No, they weren't the only two who were blushing; there were at least 10 people. One of them was the flirt with jet black hair.

"No." they all replied in unison.

"Thought so." She laughed, walking behind her desk.

"Why are you explaining this? Is there a reason why this assignment is so important?" asked another boy.

"It's seventy-five percent of your grade. That's why," Haruka said. People started sucking in sharp breaths, already nervous about the future assignment. Aijima Haruka ignored their gasps and took out another pile of papers, staring down at them.

"What's that, Aijima-sensei?" a polite teenager asked her. She looked up at him and smiled genuinely at the boy.

"These are just pieces of paper-"

"No duh~!" someone sang. Haruka paused, narrowing her eyes as she searched for the person who said that. Her unique eyes fixated on a blond boy with deep red eyes. Hotori Tadase.

"You, my dear," she pointed the tip of her pen towards a red head, whose eyes were a piercing red, "have a beautiful voice." She laughed. Yeah, she's easy-going. She cleared her throat. "No, but anyways, these papers hold your dorm room, supplies, a schedule, and your dorm partner!" she cheered, adding a 'yay!' at the end. Groans and complaints aroused from the college students.

Ren raised his hands; Aijima-sensei called on him. "We're sharing a dorm?" he asked slowly.

Haruka nodded. "Yes. Trust me, it's not that bad. It's an all-boys college, so you should be used to sharing a room with the same sex."

"How would you know?" Tatsukira asked her, oblivious to his harsh words. She flinched, her shoulders surrounding her head as she smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I don't know. I have my own room-"

"What about your hubby?" a boy interrupted her. Haruka was starting to get impatient with all the interruptions and rudeness so she slammed the papers down on her desk and sharply jerked her head downward.

"Hubby's the Principal. And if you piss me off, you get to spend a night in Hubby's room," She said in a sweet tone, but her words pierced them. "As I was saying, I have my own room. There's no women's dorm here, so my room is somewhere hidden in these halls." She teased them, wiggling her fingers as if she was a witch casting a spell.

"Spend the night with-? GROSS! Aijima, we're not gay*!" someone exclaimed, their face etched with disgust.

"You know what I mean." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Will you let me pass these out?" she sighed impatiently, holding up the slips of papers.

"Sure," Ren replied, looking up and down her body. Ren pushed himself to his feet, standing up to his full height of six feet.

"Thank you, Jinguji-san," She thanked him, passing out each slip of paper according to the names imprinted on the head of the paper. Ren followed her actions, occasionally looking up at the board for assistance. He still didn't know his classmates' names yet, so he relied on the board to help him out. She mumbled each of their names, swiftly maneuvering between the chairs and desks to get to the individual. "And…Jinguji Ren," She finished, handing him his paper once he was done handing out seven sheets of paper. She didn't want to pressure him for he still had to learn the names of the other men in the room.

He read the paper:

_Jinguji Ren_

_**Dorm Room**__: 208  
><em>_**Supplies:**__ Pencil, paper, binder, bag (to carry supplies)  
><em>_**Schedule:**__  
>8:00 am - 8:45 am = Breakfast<br>9:00 am – 3:00 pm = College Classes (a ten minute break between classes)  
>3:00 pm – 5:00 pm = Homework (must be completed)<br>5:05 pm – 6:00 pm = Nothing Scheduled (free time)  
>6:10 pm – 7:00 pm = Dinner<br>7:10 pm – 8:00 pm = Nothing Scheduled (free time)  
>8:10 pm – 8:00 am = Be in Dorms<br>__**Dorm Partner: Ichinose Tokiya**_

Ichinose Tokiya.

.

How was it? Sorry for any typos or anything like that T^T Bad ending, I know that :\ Review if you want to, follow and favorite for all my hard work…? ; )

*I hope I don't offend anyone for being gay or lesbian. T^T Sorry for all the confusion!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, yo, yo, my homeslice! Welcome back to this story! ^w^ Thank you ALL for fave/follow/review-ing. It makes me so happy :3 You don't know how happy this middle school person is :D

My hip has spasms, and I started the football unit. I have an advantage! Thank you, brother!

On with the story…

**I'm in Love with My Teacher**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Dorm Partner: Ichinose Tokiya<p>

Ren's eyes widened as he stared at the name next to 'Dorm Partner'. _Ichinose Tokiya_. He knew this kid- no, this _teenager_. The two of them are the next heirs of their companies—only if the older brother would let them—and were forced to play with each other when they were young. Both of their parents had wanted them to become allies so the two of them can join together and 'rule the world' or something. But they hated each other while growing up, causing them to drift away and go down different paths in life. Ren doesn't know where this perfectionist is anymore. He's always hated him; he was just too mature for his young age, when he was younger. Tokiya would focus more on studies when he was eight rather than climbing up a tree and throwing nuts at someone.

He clenched his fists, glaring down at the paper. Soon, the bell rang, indicating the end of the short period. Immediately, everybody rushed out of the classroom after saying goodbye to their lovely teacher. Today had a special schedule so the new college students had time to find their way around the large campus. Every corner, there were many teachers, helping the new college students around the campus.

"Bye everyone. See you tomorrow!" Aijima-sensei waved goodbye to her students, whom were two years younger than her. Ren stayed in his seat, glaring at the name. "Ore? Jinguji-san?" she mumbled when she saw Ren planted in his seat. "Jinguji-san," she repeated, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Ren didn't even look up at her; instead, he kept his eyes solely on the slip of paper.

"Why is he here?" he growled after a few silent seconds, making her flinch in surprise. She leaned her head over his and saw Ichinose Tokiya's name and sighed loudly.

"He's not," She replied, gesturing to the empty class. "He's not present today, nor will he be for the next two months," She added, raising her brows and placing her small hands on her curvy hips.

He stared up into her eyes. "Why," He demanded. He pushed his chair back and stood up to his full height, towering over her. "Why is he attending this school?"

Haruka squeaked, pushing herself back so she didn't seem so small against him. "U-uh, um, well, he wanted to go to this college, so he attended this college…?" Ren scowled, telling her to stop being so sarcastic. Haruka shifted her weight to her other foot, trying to appear superior to the student. "Well, if you're wondering why he's not here today, he's having some business problem things," She stammered, walking backwards towards her desk after staring up at his piercing, blue eyes. "He'll be here in a week or month. Somewhere between next week and next year."

Ren cursed loudly, mumbling an apology when Haruka glared at him.

"Well, see you tomorrow." He sighed, shutting the door behind him. But when the door clicked shut, he glared at the window ahead of him, watching as birds flew by, and cursed once again.

_That's just great_, he thought, _I frightened the woman I'm targeting…_

The honey golden haired teenager decided to go to the next room on his schedule: his dorm room. He growled in frustration, walking down the stairs to the second level to search for his dorm. Life is just not cooperating with him. _Why, Ichinose Tokiya?_ Ren thought, _Why must you always interfere with the person I have my eyes on?_

XXX

After he had found his dorm room, he opened the dark oak wood door as if it was his room back at home: slamming it open. He quickly skimmed the empty room after testing the light switch, the mini chandeliers flickering on: two individual beds, two large desks with a lamp and chair provided, a small kitchenette with updated appliances, a medium sized dresser, and one cramped 'living space.' It was just two two-seaters with a coffee table high enough to prop up your feet. He stared at the crimson wallpaper pasted onto the walls and sighed loudly, muttering a few incoherent words.

"_Great_…" he whispered, dropping his body onto a bed he declared as his own. He draped an arm over his eyes, his eyelids heavy. Right when he closed his eyes, his eyes refused to open. He needed to establish a firm sleeping schedule and stick to it. For a few nights every week or two, he's been attending to night clubs and performing there to calm his jittery nerves. He would always arrive at home at around two in the morning and would sleep until twelve in the afternoon. But now that he thought of it, in order to make Haruka his, he needed to stop with the night club activities and focus on school and Haruka.

He let out a shallow breath, rubbing his eyes with the fabric of his white dress shirt.

"Where is the bathroom…?" he said to himself, reluctantly pushing himself to his feet. He yawned, exiting the room in search for the shower room shared by all of the males in the school. He walked up and down the hallways, passing other freshmen who were busy laughing among themselves. Poor Jinguji Ren was alone. Forever alone… Anyways, he looked left and right, hoping to find the word _shower room_ on a golden plaque.

Ren shook his head disappointingly after he passed _another _music room. Why are there so many music rooms? Possibly there's a host club somewhere in an extra music room…? Hopefully not. He wouldn't want to meet creeps that attend to their _women_.

By now all the tour guides, also known as _teachers_, left their shift, leaving the students to find their way around the college. Ren just missed it. Their shift of acting as a guide ended five minutes-and it took Ren about twenty minutes in total to find his dorm room and explore the campus-, so he was left by himself to search the college.

But when he turned a corner, he found something _awesome_. He saw his teacher, Aijima Haruka, walk into room 228, only a few hallways away from his own.

_So, the teacher's on my floor?_ Ren thought, smirking. He exposed himself, calmly walking out of the corner and into Aijima-sensei's peripheral view.

Haruka's eyes landed on his body when he had moved. "Jinguji-san!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping their pretests from earlier. She quickly composed herself and acted natural, leaning on the wall for support.

"Eh? So this is where your bedroom is?" Ren casually greeted her, staring into her room once she opened the door.

It was _huge: _two queen sized beds, an upright piano in the corner of the room right next to the window, a large desk a few feet away from the instrument with papers and music sheets cluttering it, a kitchenette the size of Ren's, and a closet.

But there was something that interested Ren. It was a poster of Ichinose Hayato, Tokiya's other side of himself. Ren knew about Hayato because that was Tokiya's older brother. Unfortunately, he died because of a disease. Hayato was Tokiya's mother's favorite, so she was blinded by his death and saw Tokiya as Hayato. To please his mother, Tokiya accepted the fact that no one knew him as Tokiya and acted as Hayato for his mother's sake. For years, Tokiya has been fulfilling Hayato's dream: to become a famous idol with a cheeky grin and a nya-ed speech. _That _was Hayato's dream. Why Hayato wanted to add _-nya _at the end of every sentence? Tokiya did not know. All he did was fulfill his only dream.

But Ren didn't care whether he was Hayato or not. His eyes hardened. There must be something going on! If _Tokiya_ attended her class, she would fall for _him _except for Ren! Ren was aggravated by that fact. No, Tokiya stole his interest back then, so he will not steal this woman now. Ren will make that clear once he arrives.

"Jinguji-san, why are you here?" She interrupted his thoughts, checking the time with her wristwatch. She walked past him and towards her desk, placing the pretests on top of the other papers. "Jinguji-san?" She followed his gaze and immediately blushed. She made no move to cover the poster at all; she was a huge fan of Hayato when she was a teenager, after all. And she started teaching here while she was a teenager so she had every right to hang a poster of her idol. But that was in the past. A new man occupied her thoughts twenty-four seven. The man who had proposed to her a few months back: Aijima Cecil.

Haruka called for his attention, "Jinguji-san."

Ren turned away after she had called his name for the third time. Instead, he continued to look around in her room. A radio sat in the corner of the room, a roll of yoga mats tucked next to it. The bookshelf next to her bed was piled with binders, compositions, and CD's. Under her bed, Ren could see a few cases peeking out from under. _Maybe her other instruments, _Ren thought.

"Why do you have a yoga mat?" he asked her, ignoring her grumbling noises of embarrassment.

She shook her head, looking outside the window. "No reason."

He scoffed, walking towards her desk and plopping down on the wooden, spruce chair. He stared down at her work, a large calendar hiding behind all the mess. The number 12/4 was scribbled in the corner of her enlarged calendar.

"Why is December 4 so important?" he inquired.

"My nine month anniversary with Cecil," she replied dreamily, her pout dissipating and a smile replacing it. Ren rolled his eyes. This Cecil dude was getting in the way of his plan. So was Tokiya.

"What's next on our agenda?" he continued to ask her, bringing her out of La La Land and back into reality. "For class, I mean," he corrected.

"Oh," she mumbled, fingering her chin. "You guys will be partnering up and singing a duet from your favorite song. It's not plagiarism because you're taking out the lyrics and replacing them with your own. _And_, you will be required to add a few more notes," she corrected herself before Ren could.

Ren growled, "Partners?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I _hate _working with other people."

"Deal with it."

"Ugh," Ren replied, standing up from the uncomfortable chair.

"Now get out of my room." She pulled him out of her seat, grabbing his arm.

Ren's eyes widened at the contact. Her skin was so soft compared to his own! Her dainty, slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. He could break them if he wanted to since they were so skinny and fragile. Her skin is baby-soft, pale, and perfect, not a mark to be seen.

Ren snapped out of it when he heard her door slam shut…in front of his face. He mumbled a curse. If it weren't for his easily distracted mind, he would've grabbed her wrist and pull her inside his chest. But _no_, his mind has to drift off to how soft her skin is. _Ugh_.

"You only have a few hours to explore this huge campus before it's time for dinner. So _shoo_!" Haruka warned him from the other side of the door. She giggled when she heard him sigh.

Ren didn't move. He leaned his forehead against his door and placed his palm flat against the curves of the knob.

"_Ren_." Oh Kami-sama! The way she says his name! With such innocence and sexiness combined! Ren blushed at the thought.

_Control yourself!_ He screamed at himself. _She's not moaning your name!_

He blushed further when he screamed his second thought.

"_Ren_, if you don't leave, I'll have to call Ichinose-san's family to make him attend this school right at this minute," she threatened when she felt his presence still at the door. Ren smirked, straightening his back and striding away with swagger.

XXX

Haruka shook her head playfully, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She plopped down on her chair, feeling the warmth that Ren had left behind.

_Doki doki!_

Her heart pounded when she felt his warmth. She had blushed when she stressed his name like that! That was the _first _time she had called a boy without a suffix (sans Cecil), for Pete's sake!

"Stop this nonsense, Haruka!" she scolded herself, shaking her head and ridding any thoughts of Jinguji Ren. She has a husband!

"I have a lovely husband, great students, and—"

"Great talent," Someone had concluded for her. She swiveled around and saw her husband sitting on her bed, the windows wide open and the curtains blowing with the wind. Outside was breezy and warm, bringing out the red, orange, and yellow colors of autumn.

"Cecil-kun!" Haruka gasped, jumping into his arms. Cecil caught her and landed backwards with her on top of him. She laughed, snuggling into him while Cecil smirked, staring at her body. He preferred women like Haruka and he finally found her; his _muse_. He kissed her on the cheek, moving onto her nose, then mouth.

"I've been busy lately; I'm sorry I couldn't snuggle with you a bit," Cecil whispered in her ear.

For a split second, a picture of Ren appeared in her mind but was suddenly erased when Cecil's breath warmed her up.

"So I'll make it up." And with that, Cecil took control.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning everyone!" Haruka greeted, trying to cover her neck with her decorative scarf. She waved as everybody started filing into the room. She met Ren's twinkling, icy blue eyes and waved to him separately, bringing up her scarf so it covered _all _of her neck.

Ren smirked. He started to take in her appearance: a white tank top with a cream colored cardigan was wrapped around her torso while a floral scarf surrounded her neck. Her slender legs were covered with olive green skinny jeans and her feet were adorned with white high heels.

"Please take a seat," She instructed, pointing to their seats, then pointing to the board behind her. "And if you don't remember, the chart is still here."

Students nodded, sitting into their assigned seats. Once everybody was settled in, she clasped her hands together.

"We're starting out first lesson of the year: Fundamentals of an Idol."

.

Hi, sorry it's short but I have to do my chores. Did this in 20 minutes so please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for waiting for this story and I'm sorry it couldn't be longer.

I promise: the next chapter will be around 2.5K words. I hope K means thousand. LOL. Anyways, I have to start my chores now.

Review/fave/follow if you want to. I'm not demanding "10 reviews for the next chapter." I sound desperate.

Goodbye and try to have a warm November! Oh, and happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

I like this story now that I have established a plot. :3 Warning: it's a bit boring.

**I'm in Love with My Teacher**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later (Since I have no idea what Camus teaches Cecil…)<strong>

Ren eagerly waited for Haruka outside of her dorm, his back leaning against the wall next to her door while a smirk plastered his lips. He remembered the last time he spend time with her, which wasn't long ago. For a few weeks, Ren has been "studying" with Haruka about the Fundamentals of an Idol. Of course, he knew what they were, but he used his stupidity as an excuse to spend more time with the only female teacher. The two would roll up onto Haruka's warm bed, a piece of paper placed onto her fluffy pillow to review. They usually shared a light blanket to keep them warm from the light breeze that flowed through the open window. Obviously they studied when Cecil was working or not in the school building. He was never here, nor did he spend much quality time with her.

The fact that Cecil came home late and dazed bothered Haruka. He would use the same excuse so much that Haruka started to keep tabs and keep an extra eye on him.

It was four in the afternoon, their usual time to get together to study. She was a tad bit late, but that didn't matter. Haruka was usually a bit late because she either got distracted, lost, or fell. She never forgets. She's just a person to remember important dates and events.

Ren could hear light footsteps approach him, so he looked up. His cerulean eyes twinkled with mischief and his smile turned crooked and smug. There she was: Haruka. Today she was dressed very comfortably: black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans with flats. Ren raised a curious and perfect eyebrow, taking in her appearance.

"You look different," he commented, eyes flickering up and down; from head to toe. Ren, as usual, left the two top buttons open and did not do his red, striped tie properly; it was just folded into a knot. He was wearing black khakis with matching dress shoes and a black vest to go over his white dress shirt. It was required to wear at least three articles of clothing that matched the uniform provided by the college.

Haruka shook her head with a small smile on her plump lips. She readjusted the bundle of papers in her hands. She whispered, "I know; I don't feel like going through my closet today. I didn't even put on any makeup." While she was fumbling with her papers, a few escaped and fell gracefully onto the carpeted floor. She grunted, bending down to pick them up—only to end up with more falling out—but Ren beat her to it.

He picked up the papers and stole half of her stack without her permission. He ignored her protests. Smiling, he replied, "I was going to offer to help you. Sorry."

Haruka looked up at him, stopped complaining that she could do it, and smiled appreciatively. "Arigato," she said, sighing tiredly. Ren stared at her face, noticing lines of exhaustion under her eyes. Her usual sparkly eyes dimmed and her hair seemed less shiny. Something is off. Haruka yawned, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked. "If you're tired, we can cancel it."

Haruka refused, shaking her head and opening the door to her room. "It's alright; anything for a student. I just slept really late last night." She flicked on the switch, wincing to the added brightness. The sun shone a bit harder today, but it wasn't enough to illuminate her whole room. There was a shadow that cast over her bed, their usual study place.

Ren followed her into the room. "How come?"

"Composing," said Haruka without giving it a second thought.

"What? You compose?" Ren inquired, amazed. His eyes widened in disbelief and his breath was shallow. "Wow, I didn't know you composed music!"

His comment and loud voice snapped her back to reality as she hastily replied, "N-never mind." She quickly rushed into the room, placed the worksheets from earlier today—Ren also placed his half on top of hers—and closed the blinds to her room. Security reasons, she said, just in case Cecil comes unexpectedly. And if the emerald eyed man saw her with another man, he would be outrage and would beat her if he saw a relationship between them. Cecil is a bit possessive over Haruka and would get angry if another man stole her. And that would happen. Ren would be the other man and he will never find out because his eyes are always closed; he's never there, anyway.

Ren stood at the edge of her desk, observing her as she tidied up her room just a bit so that it would be easier to maneuver around for emergencies. She placed dirty clothes in a small basket, hung clothes in her closet, did her bed, and pushed Ren to the center of her room. She briskly walked past him and closed the door, locking it. She did this all without a word.

Then, she finally said with a sigh, "You ready?" She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. But Ren took it in a different way. He heard her sigh as a low and seductive exhale; he saw her tired smile as a smirk, her dull eyes supposedly sparkling, and her sitting position looking seductive. He mentally shook his head, taking nervous steps towards her. He plopped down ungracefully next to her, causing the wooden frame to creak under both of their weight. He leaned backwards onto his arms and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he blurted out, his cheeks suddenly flaming. He cursed a million times when he saw Haruka's face light up into a bright red.

"R-Ren!" She scolded, covering her face with her hands. "I-it sounds like you're m-m-making s-sure if i-it's okay t-t-to do I-I-IT!" She accused him for his thoughts, harrumphing and turning away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked in a different direction.

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean it in _that _way, but seriously. It was just a question. You seem tired and I don't want to make you even more stressed," Ren defended himself. "I was asking if you really wanted to waste your time on me."

Silence.

Haruka didn't say anything for a whole minute. She pondered on his explanation and finally mumbled, "Oh."

Ren started to laugh at her misunderstanding and patted her head affectionately. "So _you _are the pervert here."

She quickly faced him and pushed herself to her knees, her hands balling into fists. "I am _not _the pervert here!"

Ren's laugh started to become louder. With her face as red as a pomegranate and her deep frown, he couldn't _not _laugh. "Okay, okay, let's just get this over with." He lied down next to her and sighed contentedly once he caught up with his hammering heart.

Haruka hummed in agreement, falling onto her back and then rolling to her stomach. Ren crawled up next to her so that they could see the paper together. The only thing is, there is no paper on the pillow.

"Ahh, you get it. It's too far away from me," Haruka laughed as she pushed him lightly, encouraging to get the paper. He only arched a brow. "Oh come on, you're the closest!" she argued. Ren continued to stare at her, blinking every two seconds. "Please?" Ren stood up and went to retrieve the paper on her desk. "Thank you~!" she sang, reaching out for the paper that Ren held to her.

"I knew that you weren't getting up any time sooner, so I just waited for some manners." Ren smirked, appearing next to her again.

"How about some study time?"

Ren laughed and Haruka joined.

XXX

"Please complete these worksheets of harmony and melody by tomorrow and don't forget!" Aijima-sensei swished the papers in her hand while the students filed out of the classroom very slowly. They voiced their goodbyes, waving and smiling in her direction. She responded equally: a smile and a polite wave back to her students. Ren and Tatsukira were one of the very few people to leave the class. Both of them had a very important question for her. But by the time Haruka was done setting down her papers, the other men left the classroom, too impatient to wait for her.

Tatsukira—being the spoiled child of his family and public—called out to her before Ren could. He gave the honey haired teenager a side-smirk, a smirk almost identical to the flirt's. "Aijima-sensei," he purred lowly, "I'm having trouble with the exercises we've been doing in class." Ren noticed that his voice sounded more airy than usual.

Haruka looked up to him from her large calendar on her desk and grinned. "Okay, do you need any help? Are you coming every day?"

Tatsukira nodded. Haruka glanced back down on her calendar, making notes to remind her that another student would be keeping her occupied for who-knows-how-long. She hated to admit it, but a specific playboy is consuming most of her free time. And if she added a spoiled child to her list, she would no longer have any free time. What about her other priorities? The children would surely be upset to hear that she couldn't teach them anymore. After all, they're just kids.

Ren was about to make his presence known but Haruka already looked at him, saying, "Well, Jinguji-san and I are already studying together; would you like to join us?" Her eyes flickered back to the brunette and stared into his deep, silver eyes.

"Sure." He shrugged. "What time to you guys usually meet?"

"Around three fifty or four o'clock," Ren answered Tatsukira's question, finally making the boy turn around and glare at him. "Room—"

"I-in the Library; the large room next to the cafeteria," Haruka interjected before Ren could spill out the beans. She gave him a quick—and sharp—glare, puckering her lips slightly, half a pout, and half a scowl. "And we meet at four."

Tatsukira's eyebrows rose to his forehead, interested. "What was Ren about to say, Aijima-sensei?"

"N-nothing. Right, Jinguji-san?" She looked to him, Tatsukira following her actions, and mouthed 'don't mess this up' to him while the brunette wasn't looking. She glared harder.

Ren nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, just mixed up the rooms for a sec." Tatsukira glared at him. Ren turned to Haruka when the boy didn't believe him. "It's still the beginning of the year, and I haven't adjusted to this place, yet. Right, Aijima-sensei?"

"Y-yup."

Ren smirked back at Tatsukira and wiggled his eyebrows. "See? Told you."

The other teenager rolled his eyes, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he walked out of the classroom, lazily waving back to Haruka.

When he was out of earshot, Haruka's welcoming eyes suddenly darkened as she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at her student. Ren is way taller than her, and it was cute to see a short woman glare up at a tall man when the woman had more authority than the man.

"Jinguji Ren, you almost blew it," she said. "You almost gave out my dorm room, and that would _not _be good. Cecil-san would be real mad if he found two other boys in _my _room."

Ren's smirk only grew. "Are you implying that we're doing _dirty _things in _your _room?"

Haruka exclaimed, "C-c-chigau!" Abruptly, she turned away from the pervert and hid her face with her hands even though Ren couldn't see her anyways. "I-f you keep on teasing me, I will stop your study time with me and focus only on Suzumira-san," she threatened quietly, almost afraid of regretting what she said.

Icy blue eyes widened in a flash, his mouth parting. "I'll stop. I promise," he said quickly, his voice laced with passion.

He heard a quiet scoff as an answer. "Would you really?" Haruka whispered, her voice almost inaudible. She reluctantly turned around, facing him. "It really irritates me that I have to waste my energy and all of my blushes—which are reserved for Cecil, and only for Cecil—" she said that part a bit sadly, "—on you. And I don't like that feeling.

"If I have to waste my energy on you, I better not regret it. I like to use my time wisely, and if you're going to fool around with me and tease me, I will have to transfer classes. The whole class would be _absurd_," she concluded her spiel with one angry huff, crossing her arms and pressing her lips into a thin line.

While she rambled on and on about her, Ren listened politely but nearly smacked her for threatening him. She is never leaving him alone with other men his age. But if she transferred classes, then he would have a male teacher and other hormone-driven males would spot her and target her for themselves.

He was brought back to reality when Aijima-sensei blew out her bangs from her eyes. "I'm sorry for teasing you, Aijima-sensei," he apologized, bowing politely to her. "I should have known better, I'm sorry. You're not another girl around my age to be teased." When Ren straightened his back, he used his trick; his eyes quivered and his mouth formed a small frown.

When she looked at him for the second time, her anger towards him immediately dissipated and was only left with guilt. Quickly, she patched up her mistake. "Ah, I'm also sorry, Jinguji-san. I'm just so stressed lately. Cecil hasn't been around for a few weeks, two months is our anniversary, I was up all night doing other activities, and I had to practice a lot for an upcoming event. I'm sorry, I had no right to explode or threaten you, Jinguji-san." Repetitively, she bowed down.

Ren chuckled once again, baritone and very masculine. Her face started to heat up as she simultaneously asked herself why she was acting like a lovesick fool. _Stop, Haruka! Once again, you have Cecil! _She thought, but another taunting voice became the devil on her shoulder and started tempting her with his valid reasons. _But Cecil is never around. You don't know if he's cheating on you_. The angel was starting to fight back, yelling _He would never do that_ over and over again.

Haruka was back on Earth when she felt a warm hand slip behind her ear, under her jawbone, and slinking towards her chin to pull her face up. Ren's hands were warm and rough against her soft skin. Cecil's hands were always cold and he did this with perfection, like he had practiced many times before doing that action on her.

_Stop comparing the two!_

They were face to face, their noses merely two centimeters from touching. Ren was hypnotizing her with his sky blue eyes, sparkling with tenderness. His lips moved, forming words but Haruka wasn't able to catch them. She was too distracted by his handsome features. A perfectly angled chin, nice cheek bones, an aligned nose, two matching and beautiful eyes, and perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Ren stared at her, _loving_ the way how her yellow eyes trembled with happiness, the way her lips curved into a symmetrical smile, and the way her cheeks burn up with a blush. His eyes flickered to every feature of her face, smiling his own smile.

"See you later, Haruka." He dared to say her first name. As a sign of respect, you must always address your teachers with their surname, the rulebook claimed. But Ren being the bad boy he was, he decided to ignore that rule and call her by her first name. But he also broke many rules: wear your uniform properly, that's one; complete all of your assignments, which he didn't do at least once a week; keep your room organized and well-kept, and don't get him started on that one because in his room, things _die_; and not to have any personal relationships with any of the staff members. Oh, he broke that rule long ago, but he was just not aware of it…yet.

Haruka didn't know what happened. Just a few seconds ago, she was staring up into a perfectly sculpted face. The next moment, she was all alone in the room, only oxygen greeting her. She noticed a black fabric just exit her view from the corner of her eye. It was probably Ren exiting the class. She sighed, pouting. Her long exhale seemed to echo in the empty room.

_Just like Cecil: only the darkness to stay with me_.

**Study Time with Tatsukira and Ren**

"No, Tatsukira, a harmony can be representedin three ways, not four," Aijima-sensei groaned loudly, throwing her head back in exasperation. Ren started to snicker tauntingly at the brunette, but Tatsukira kicked his shin—hard—from under the table.

"Ow!" Ren hissed, leaning sideways to rub his throbbing limb.

A young man, probably in his late twenties, shushed her, swiftly turning back to the computer to create more assignments for his students.

"You try teaching this idi— person harmony, Ryuuya!" Haruka complained, letting her hair down from its tight bun.

Ryuuya, a former actor, glared at her and rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that, Aijima. I am simply trying to work on future assignments for my students," he replied, turning back to the computer to finish typing them up. His fingers flew across the keyboard accurately, not missing a beat. He looked very business-like in a tuxedo and a tie, his glasses perched on his nose.

The coral haired girl turned back to her two students and sighed. "Again, _how many _ways of harmony are there, Tatsukira?" she repeated the question. "Ren, don't even answer this," she groaned.

"Uhhh, three?" Tatsukira guessed randomly, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't paying attention to the answer. No, no, he's been paying attention to that woman sitting across from him wearing a cerulean dress that hugged her figure well.

"Yes!" Haruka exclaimed in bliss. Male librarians shushed her, giving her sharp looks. She ignored them. "Now name them."

Tatsukira complained while Ren smirked. "Major, minor, and…" The brunette trailed off.

"Diminished," said Ren.

"Ren! I told you, you _cannot _answer for him!" Haruka suddenly stood to her feet and bonked him with her folder. Ren laughed uneasily, apologizing until she stopped whacking him with her folder. She harrumphed, plopping back into the plush seats and grumblings, "Fine then, what is diminished harmonies?"

"They're harmonies that sound more discordant," replied Ren, shrugging. Tatsukira blankly stared at the two of them, not catching a single thing.

"What?" he bluntly asked after a silence settled.

"Oh my God!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs.

.

Hello there, readers. I have returned, and if you were wondering why I haven't been updating, it's because I was not feeling very well. A bit under the weather for quite some time. If you have not noticed, I have edited my punctuation before I posted this chapter. I also updated the summary.

Instead of "Ren, a flirt who immediately falls for the married woman" and blah blah, I said that "he soon develops feelings for his teacher. I switched Tokiya's and Ren's view of their teacher.

Thank you all for waiting, reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and alerting this story! Reviews appreciated, but not required! Have a nice day : )


End file.
